


Light Your Fire

by Zillabird



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: After Jason lost Dick's lamp to his new Master, Dick thought he would be forced to watch Jason die. Slade has a different idea in mind.





	Light Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a hard time feeling confident about my writing recently, but I made a promise to myself to post once a week and I'm trying to hold on to that.

There was no need to keep Jason here.

Chained, collared - like some kind of perversion of a pet. Jason had lost, he’d known the rules and he hadn’t protected Dick’s gilded lamp as well as he should have. Having the world at your fingertips and then suddenly losing it all was a punishment all in its own.

Normally Dick cared little for the fall of his Masters. It was always inevitable and Dick usually took delight in watching their wish fulfilled illusion crumble around them. There wasn’t much else to take delight in when the same event meant that Dick was in the hands of a new Master with new rules and new expectations and desires to be fulfilled.

Not with Jason, though. With Jason, the inevitability had _hurt_.

“Your mind is wandering,” Slade whispered. His warm breath against Dick’s ear made the genie shiver. A strong, muscled arm wrapped around Dick’s bare waist and pulled him against Slade’s chest.

“You had no use for me,” Dick said. “I did not realize there was something you wanted my mind on instead.”

Fingers pressed bruises into Dick’s skin as he forced Dick to face him. Jason’s presence chained to the wall was seared into his mind though, and facing away made him no less focused on Jason. “I would think that a creature of your purpose should always be focused on his Master, waiting on my desires so you can fulfill them when I ask.”

“You don’t need my focus in order for me to grant your wishes,” Dick said.

Slade chuckled at that. His grip softened and then reached up to trail over the stylized bird on his chest inked with magic to keep Dick bound and subservient. “No I don’t, but I _want_ your focus.”

“You can have anything you wish for,” Dick said. It wasn’t phrased like a question, but it was asking one. Even Dick was subject to the whims of his Masters. The magic would work just as well on the caster as it did on anyone else. In his nightmares, Slade took advantage in the worst ways. Dick woke from horrible dreams in cold sweats where Slade stole every memory of Jason or wiped the man from the very existence of the world. If Slade truly wanted Dick’s focus and attention, it was a wish away.

“You’ve grown complacent,” Slade said. “You’ve fooled many Masters into thinking you’re a broker, a trader. I suppose that makes it easier.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dick said.

Slade’s lips twitched. “Tell me the truth. Tell me for how many Masters you painted stories of the riches and power they could wield? You described the gems and jewels that would sparkle on every surface of their palaces and told tales of the far off locations where the sand was pure white and they would rule. You hooked your Masters on gaudy wealth and false power and they took the bait. Your power is not limited to expensive trinkets and we both know it.”

Dick looked away.

Slade didn’t leave it alone. “You sold them on the wishes, but my prize was a _genie_.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Dick said, still not looking at Slade. “If you want me, why don’t you wish for it?”

“And get the same cheap illusion that every other of your Masters get?” Slade asked. His hands curled around Dick’s wrists. “I own you, little bird. I have all the time in the world to pull you apart and put you back together again.”

There was only one person who had ever managed to do that, and he’d done it unintentionally. Jason had taken him apart with his love, Slade planned to do it with cruelty. “You can wish whatever you’d like, but the loyalty you’re talking about is never going to happen. If that’s your purpose for keeping him here, then you’ve made a mistake. If you lay a finger on him, I will only dream of ripping you apart.”

Slade used his grip on Dick’s wrists to walk him backwards, past the odds and ends of the room and into the alcove where he was keeping Dick’s former Master. The chain dragged across the floor.

“Let go of him,” Jason ordered.

Slade’s grip on Dick’s wrists tightened when he started to pull away, desperate to protect Jason from whatever punishment Slade had come up with in an attempt to force Dick into compliance.

“You bastard, let-“

“Stop,” Dick begged, looking at Jason. “Just be quiet.” His new attempts to free himself were just as futile. “Slade, please. Sla- _Master_ , please. Don’t hurt him.”

“Your panic is intoxicating,” Slade said, pulling him close and inhaling against Dick’s neck. “All that power, all that might, and you’re helpless to stop me from wishing you ripped his intestines out and choked him with them.”

Ice spread from his heart and out through his veins. “Slade-“

“I wish…” Slade whispered.

Dick shuddered. “Master, please.”

“…For you…”

“Dick, it’s okay,” Jason said softly.

“…To kill…” Slade dragged it out.

Dick squeezed his eyes shut. “Master…”

There was silence and Dick opened his eyes just in time for Slade to press their mouths together. His facial hair rubbed against Dick’s skin and his teeth put deep indents into Dick’s lips. Surprise got the better of him and then Dick kissed back. Not with any real sense of enjoyment, but no small amount of desperation to keep Slade from speaking Jason’s name.

He’d promise Slade the world to keep Jason safe, but with possession of the lamp Slade already had the world in his palm.

Slade pulled away, letting go of one wrist to brush his thumb over Dick’s bottom lip.

“Don’t hurt him.” The words barely even qualified as a whisper.

“I was never planning to,” Slade said. “Hurt him and let you hate me for eternity after? Or threaten him and you let you martyr yourself in whatever way I chose? Neither of those options would give me what I want.” Dick remained silent. Slade let go with enough force that Dick stumbled back. “You can keep your little lover, genie. Bed him, proclaim your love to one another, but remember where your gratitude should lie. I could have taken him from you and I let you keep him.”

Dick’s knees ached when they hit the floor. Relief and exhaustion wracked his body simultaneously. He didn’t even realize how much he was shaking until Jason wrapped an arm around me, the metal screech of the chain against the floor a solid reminder of the situation and just how much power Slade truly did have in the moment.

Slade cleared his throat, and an eyebrow arched over the single blue eye.

Jason’s arms tightened, but Dick understood what was expected. “Thank you, Master.”

He meant it too, which Dick was quite sure was the whole damn point.

~~~

“I wish your boy was a little more restrained.” The warm breath against his ear made Dick shiver.

“Yes, Master.”

Jason didn’t sit up in time and glowing blue chains bound him spread eagle, face up on the bed. Teal eyes contained more rage than Dick had ever thought he’d see in Jason, but he kept quiet. He knew better than to piss Slade off.

Slade’s grip on Dick’s hips tightened as he pushed him forward and over Jason’s prone, restrained form. Dick’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he had no option but to tip forward and catch himself on either side of Jason’s torso.

“Master-“

A large, calloused hand stroked down from Dick’s hip and over the curve of his ass through thin, sheer pants. “Go ahead. Kiss him.”

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. His hesitation earned him a sharp smack against his ass and Dick crawled forward until he was straddling Jason’s hips. He set his hands on Jason’s chest. Taut, strained muscles shook under his fingertips. He leaned down, ghosting his breath over Jason’s cheeks before kissing him there first and then over his lips.

“Dickie…” Jason whispered against his mouth. It didn’t even seem entirely voluntary.

The bed dipped behind Dick. Jason must have felt it too because he swore colorfully and pulled at the restraints. They glowed brighter with each tug of Jason’s arms but never broke.

Rough fingers dug into Dick’s skin and then gently moved down to the waist of Dick’s pants to peel them back. He tensed, had to have, because Jason’s eyes took on a dawning realization.

“Problem?” Slade asked.

“Dickie-“ Jason started.

“No, Master,” Dick interrupted. This was the first time Dick had gotten to touch Jason in weeks. If this was the cost, so be it. Besides, Slade wasn’t rough. He wasn’t cruel. He could be generous.

The sheer material slid down his hips, his thighs. Dick shifted until a sharp slap of skin on skin made him still.

“Go ahead. Kiss him,” Slade repeated.

Dick closed his eyes and bent down, covering Jason’s mouth with his own and guiding them into a deep kiss to distract Jason. He sucked on Jason’s bottom lip, right up until he pulled back for air and the first words out of Jason’s mouth were, “You _son of a bitch_.”

Fingers curled around Dick’s throat and squeezed. Dick didn’t need air so it was purely a power move, and one that worked based on the snarl that Jason made. Animalistic, frenzied, _trapped_. Dick wanted to hold Jason and comfort him but he was in no position to do anything but behave if he wanted even this much of the love of his life.

“Careful,” Slade warned. His mouth went to Dick’s neck and sucked a mark onto his skin. Slade squeezed again on his neck and Dick obediently tipped his head back to give Slade better access. “Good boy.”

The lips, hot and firm against his neck, never left and Dick’s lips parted in surprise when Slade pressed a slick, wet finger against him. He rubbed the flat of his thumb over Dick’s hole, which felt dirty with Slade squeezing his hand around his neck.

The thumb slid in, a little thicker than Dick was used to as a first breach. Slade was so much bigger anyways and it felt like too much and not enough.

“Breathe,” Jason whispered. “Even if you don’t have to.”

Dick forced himself to take a breath and lean down to kiss Jason again. Distract him. The intrusion slid out of him and Slade’s presence over his back disappeared and for a beat there was nothing but Dick’s fingers curling into Jason’s chest and their lips pressing against each other with every desperate desire that they’d swallowed back to keep Slade happy.

Jason growled and pulled away. Dick’s eyes popped open and he started to lean back. Slade didn’t let him get very far and Dick quickly realized that Jason’s anger was not aimed at him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jason demanded.

Dick twisted to see Slade stroking Jason, his lover’s pants around his thighs. Slade didn’t look up but his voice was aimed at Jason, “Focus on your lover, boy. Otherwise I might focus on him instead.”

Jason clenched his jaw and pulled at the chains once more. It was futile, and Slade continued without interruption. “You son of a-“

“I can have Richard gag you as well if your mouth is going to be an issue,” Slade warned.

Jason fell silent, but his eyes squeezed shut and his hands curled into fists as if sheer force of will could end this. Dick breathed against his lips and then moved down to his neck, sucking and biting until bruises rose up in teeth shaped patterns on his skin.

Dick was yanked back, hands scrambling for purchase and ending up covering the rough hands on his hips where Slade had grabbed him. He was stiff, tense, and more so when Slade’s white beard rubbed against his neck. “I wish that you would just relax for me.”

Unwilling, Dick melted into Slade’s arms. Boneless and mind hazed, it was the warmth of his own magic spreading through his body and keeping him weak to Slade’s wishes. “Yes, Master.”

“Dick…” Jason trailed off. Part of Dick recognized that he was trying to get Dick’s attention, but it wasn’t big enough to combat the part that floated in an endless river in his head. “Oh, hell.”

Something big and blunt pressed against Dick. The hands on his hips squeezed, pulling him down and spearing whatever big, blunt thing was opening him inside.

Jason moaned just as Dick took him in completely but Dick could only sink back against Slade’s chest.

“I think I’m quite generous,” Slade said. “Ride him, Richard.”

Dick reached back, wrapping an arm around Slade’s neck and using the leverage to ride Jason. The slick slide of the man’s cock inside of him was even better with the hot breath against his cheek and jaw. Teeth dug into his neck and he keened as he slid back down and reached between him and Jason to wrap a hand around himself and stroke.

“Hand off.” Slade didn’t give him the chance to obey that order. The large, calloused hand wrapped around Dick’s wrist and squeezed as it pulled away. Dick’s wrists were pinned into the small of his back.

Dick whined and jerked his hips. Jason groaned below him.

“Feels good, doesn’t he?” Slade asked.

Jason growled. “Fuck you.”

“I can. Richard’s ass seems kind of occupied at the moment but yours is free for the taking,” Slade mocked.

Jason tensed instantly. Dick could feel it in the way Jason moved inside of him. “Don’t even think about it.”

“No?” Slade asked. “Then I suppose Richard had better make room for me instead.”

Confusion transformed into reluctant realization the moment Dick felt fingers press in beside Jason’s cock deep inside of him. Dick’s eyes fluttered and he made a soft noise of discomfort.

“Stop,” Jason ordered. “You’re going to hurt him.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Slade said patiently. Fingers curled and pressed against Dick in a way which made him shiver. “He’s sturdier than he looks. Simply because you treated him like glass does not mean that he is breakable.”

Jason pulled again. “Son of a bitch. Don’t hurt him.”

“Am I hurting you, Richard?” Slade asked.

Dick licked his lips, mouth too dry to speak in the moment. Fingers stroked smooth inner flesh. Dick shook his head and replied hoarsely, “No.”

“Good,” he praised. Lips kissed Dick’s fluttering pulse. “You know what’s going to happen?”

“Yes,” Dick breathed.

Slade used his free hand to smack Dick’s thigh lightly. “You’re neglecting Jason.” Dick’s hips stuttered with the motion of lifting himself again. “Tell me what’s going to happen.”

Dick was so full, so overwhelmingly full. All he had in him was Jason and then two, just two, of Slade’s fingers. He still felt like nothing else could possibly fit in there.

“Richard, don’t make me ask again,” Slade whispered. Teeth bit into his earlobe.

The sharp sting of pain grounded him enough to clear his throat. He brought himself down on Jason again. “You’re going to fuck me with Jason.”

“Be more descriptive,” Slade ordered.

“You’re going to put your cock in me while I ride Jason,” Dick said. “Stretch me out.”

“Better,” Slade said. Another finger pressed in and Dick leaned forward to escape it. It wasn’t even particularly painful, exactly, just so incredibly overwhelming. Like there wasn’t enough space for Dick to be there too and Slade wouldn’t let him get away. “Stop.” The hands pinning his wrists against his back yanked him down hard on Jason and pushed the tips of Slade’s fingers in deep. “You can take this. You _will_ take this.”

“Yes, Master,” Dick whispered.

“Louder, boy. I want your lover to hear you,” Slade said.

“Yes, Master,” Dick repeated, louder this time. Loud enough, because Jason winced.

“You’re going to want to keep relaxed,” Slade said. “And lover boy is going to want to stop jerking around in his bonds if he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Jason stilled. “Leave him alone.”

“You had your chance to protect him,” Slade said. Dick felt something big press against him and then slid in alongside Jason’s length already buried inside him. “Feel me in there, boy?”

“Yes, Ma-“

“Not you, little bird,” Slade cooed. “I want to hear from your lover.”

Jason didn’t speak and Dick could practically hear his teeth grating together. Jason had so much pride and Slade loved to watch him go after winding him up like that. Slade snapped his hips forward, his grip on Dick’s arms meaning there was nowhere for him to go except deeper and Dick let out a soft whine.

Jason snarled. “Yes, I feel you.”

Slade forced Dick to lean over. His face laid against Jason’s shoulder and Slade leaned down to speak right into Jason’s face. “You can pretend all you want, but I know you love it. It’s everything you want deep down that you know you could have had.” A sharp thrust had Dick groaning again. “He’s made to serve. He’s made to please. All that fire and power and strength sat at your fingertips and you wasted it.”

“I love him,” Jason growled.

“Good for you,” Slade said. “But you could have loved him and he could have loved you and you still could have had this. Because when I strip him of his inhibitions-“ Slade cut off just long enough to draw a moan from Dick with a slow slide out of him and then a sharp thrust back in. “-he enjoys himself.”

“Forced by wishes,” Jason hissed.

“All I wished for was for him to relax,” Slade said.

There was the faintest voice in the back of Dick’s head that said if he was in his right mind, he’d be embarrassed. But unguarded and hazed with pleasure, Dick simply sucked a mark on Jason’s neck to match the rest.

A few more thrusts from Slade and then Dick felt a burst of het and wetness. Slade pulled out and Dick breathed out a sigh at the emptiness – relief from the too much sensation of being full.

Jason twitched inside of him and tensed beneath him. “I’m sorry, Dick. If you slide off, it’ll be over.”

“Not done,” Dick whispered.

“I don’t care if I’m not done. I don’t want this when you don’t want this,” Jason said.

Dick picked himself up, bracing his hands against Jason’s chest now that his legs felt shaky and weak. He rode him. “I want it, Jay.”

Jason’s hands curled into fists and he bit his lip. Dick felt him slide inside of him, eased by way of magic and the physical presence of Slade’s orgasm. “Dickie-“

The second burst of heat felt better than the first, followed by the wet, warm feeling of something sliding down his thighs.

“Fuck,” Jason whispered.

Dick hummed when a hand wrapped around him and stroked. He leaned back against Slade’s chest and arched away just as the release built up on a precipice and then slammed over all at once, covering Jason’s chest in white lines.

“You can release your lover, Richard,” Slade said.

Dick was guided down against the bed and Jason wrapped his newly freed arms around him. “Dickie, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Dick said. He cupped Jason’s cheek. “I love you, you know that. Right?”

“I love you too,” Jason said.

“Lay down,” Slade ordered.

The bed dipped beside Dick and then Jason was kissing his forehead.

“I gave you what you wanted, Richard,” Slade said.

Jason frowned against Dick’s forehead before pulling away. “What?”

“Richard asked to touch you again. I gave him what he wanted,” Slade said.

The expectation sat in the air and Dick blinked his eyes open. “Thank you, Master.”


End file.
